emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
George Verney
George Barton Verney was a character in Emmerd ale for 34 episodes in 1973 and 1974. He was the lord of the manor and lived at Miffield Hall, later known as Home Farm. He first appeared in Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) and last appeared in Episode 196 (24th September 1974) . He was played by actor Patrick Holt. Backstory George Barton Verney was born in 1910 at Miffield Hall in Beckindale, into the aristocratic Verney family, who had owned Miffield Hall for the last 400 years. George's father was Lord Miffield and his mother was Violet Verney. As a child in about 1915, George's nanny was a lady called Letty who ran off with a Colonel Winstanley who was killed in 1916 on the Somme in France. George Verney married a girl called Millie in 1935 and she died in 1938. George had a brother and a sister Marjorie Verney who wed in 1948 to Ronald Proctor. In 1966 he got married again to a much younger woman named Laura. 1973-1974 In 1973 George Verney's marriage to Laura Verney was falling apart. He enrolled the help of Beckindale vicar Rev Edward Ruskin. In March 1973, Laura Verney embarked on an affair with Jack Sugden and even had a secret holiday in London together. The same month, Jack blackened George's name and George gave Jack a horsewhipping outside The Woolpack. George and Laura's marriage later collpased and they divorced. In January 1974 George attended the Beckindale Hunt. In September that year he attended a village fete. Shortly after George decided to move to Cannes in France and live in exile over there. 1978 death. George Verney died in September 1978 in exile in Cannes. His nephew Gerald Verney took over Miffield Hall and later sold it to conglomerate NY Estates. The hall was renamed Home Farm. This spelled the end of 400 years of the Verneys as lords of the manor in Beckindale. Trivia George Verney was at least 4 or 5 by 1916 as he mentioned his nanny Lettie used to take him into Beckindale shop and bought him liquorice all-sorts and she used to meet her man who died in the Somme in 1916. This means George was born in about 1910. The Verney family had built properties in the village and even had an oak tree named after them called Verney's Oak. In February 1988, Jack Sugden said Verney's Oak came down in a storm 20 years ago. This puts that event at around 1967 or 1968. In 2005 Tom King mentioned the Verney family when he grew up in the village during the 1940s. He would have been referring to George as he was the lord of the manor then. In Episode 7024 (13th November 2014), Lawrence White mentioned the Verney family when he grew up in the village as a child. He said how they used to own Home Farm. Memorable info Birthday: 1910 Died: September 1978 (Aged 68) Full Name: George Barton Verney Family Siblings Marjorie Proctor (nee Verney), 1 brother Spouses Millie Verney (1935-1938) Laura Verney (1966-1974) Nephews Gerald Verney, Mark Proctor Other relatives Oswald Verney (ancestor or distant uncle) Appearances 1973 *Episode 27 (22nd January 1973) *Episode 28 (23rd January 1973) *Episode 29 (29th January 1973) *Episode 30 (30th January 1973) *Episode 31 (5th February 1973) *Episode 32 (6th February 1973) *Episode 34 (13th February 1973) *Episode 35 (19th February 1973) *Episode 36 (20th February 1973) *Episode 39 (5th March 1973) *Episode 40 (6th March 1973) *Episode 41 (12th March 1973) *Episode 42 (13th March 1973) *Episode 85 (13th August 1973) *Episode 86 (14th August 1973) *Episode 87 (20th August 1973) *Episode 88 (21st August 1973) *Episode 89 (27th August 1973) *Episode 90 (28th August 1973) *Episode 99 (1st October 1973) *Episode 100 (2nd October 1973) *Episode 101 (8th October 1973) *Episode 102 (9th October 1973) *Episode 103 (15th October 1973) *Episode 104 (16th October 1973) *Episode 115 (26th November 1973) *Episode 116 (27th November 1973) *Episode 117 (3rd December 1973) *Episode 118 (4th December 1973) *Episode 123 (31st December 1973) 1974 *Episode 124 (1st January 1974) *Episode 195 (23rd September 1974) *Episode 196 (24th September 1974) See also *Verney Family Tree Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1973. Category:Characters last seen in 1974. Category:Verney family. Category:Home Farm owners. Category:Aristocrats. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1910 births. Category:1935 marriages. Category:1966 marriages. Category:1978 deaths. Category:Residents of Home Farm. Category:Emmerdale - Their Finest Hour (Book) Characters